scribesofzhentilfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeorge
Born in Spine of The World Jorge was abandoned by his father (Abraxas, a white Dragon) before he hatched, leaving Jorge’s mother to sit the egg as well as raise him. His mother, Erzsi (a Dragonborn), a tough breed, taught him how to track all kinds of pray in the coldest of conditions and surviving the harsh weather. As he matured, Jorge developed a natural immunity to the cold, as he inherited some of his fathers attributes. At the age of 9, Erzsi Taught Jorge that his father was a keeper of the Pyazesh Draefor. She taught him the how to read the ancient texts of their race, and the importance that the Pyazesh Draefor plays for them. As he grew, Jorge became stronger and more agile and learnt how to track and hunt all manner pray. One day, on return to the cave that had served as his home for the past 12 years, Jorge found his mother missing. He waited for several days before going out on a search. Thrust out into the oncoming winter, his search took him hundreds of miles from his home. On taking shelter from a raging blizzard he found some pale blue scales. As well as snow stained red. Horrified, he charged out into the blizzard, hoping to try to save his mother from whatever attacked her. He followed the trail for a mile, but the blizzard hard erased the trail. He desperately tried to find some sign of his mother, but as he search he slipped on a rock, falling down a steep mountain face, triggering an avalanche. Jeorge awoke, covered in snow, trapped in a narrow pass. As he tried to move he found that he had a broken arm, and could not pull himself free from the snow. He struggled for hours before passing out from the fatigue. Several days later he was found by a traveling party from Kuldahar who help free him. In no state to make the journey home, and with no real home to go to, Jorge joined them as they traveled to the small town of Easthaven. Unable to find anyone willing to help him in a town that disliked outsiders, Jorge found refuge in the temple of Tempus. The head of the temple took him under his wing, and nursed him back to health. Given the kindness of the temple, Jorge started to learn all he could about Tempus and devoted his life to the temple. Being a Dragonborn in Easthaven was no easy feat for the poor adolescent. His power and strength frightened people, and he was feared as an outsider. Everything changed when the Orcs, who had been stealing the fish (Easthavens biggest export) of the drying rakes grew bold enough to assault the town. Their biggest mistake was directly assaulting the temple of Tempus. After Lighting front door on fire, and smashing the sweeping blue windows of the temple, Jorge grew sick of hiding under his bunk. He charged out ready to tear the orcs apart. Stunned by the audacity, the orcs barely had time to turn to face him before Jorge had charged into to their ranks, tearing one of them in half while biting the head off another. The attack lasted no more than 5 mins before the Orcs realized the were out matched and out gunned and retreated. Joined by Hrothgar and other men from the village, Jorge followed the Orcs and killed as many as he could before following them to their cave. While Hrothgar and his men were reluctant to enter, Jorge charged in and wasn’t heard from again. Nearly 2 months later, Jorge returned. Rumor has it that he had killed every single Orc in the cave, that he had faced trolls and sharmans and driven the Orcs out. It was said that he exiled himself, wandering the Spine of the World destroying all those who posed a threat to the town, but what was know was that he returned with many books written in an ancient draconic language that no one but he understood. Jorge had ensured the safety of the little town, he was now considered a hero. Jorge wanted none of the pomp or glory, but just to return to a life of devotion at his beloved temple. As he moved around the town, he was now considered as a friend; a protector; a benefactor. On several occasions he was called upon to protect the town from trolls and goblins, and to clear out the pass that he was found in nearly 5 years ago. He continued learning from the temple, and devoted his life to tempus, his study of his ancient texts and the defense of his town; Easthaven. At the age of 18, Jorge was made a Paladin of Tempus, Inducted to do his will on earth, and protect the northern towns of Easthaven and Kuldahar from all evil. Learning how to preach the word of Tempus, and heal in his name, Jorge took to his new role with gusto and enthusiasm. He also used his new found influence to research his family. it was on a trip to Kuldahar, that he found his mother is dead, having been ravaged by a band of goblins, as she wandered lost on the Spine of The World. after finding her grave, he exhumed the body, and reburied her in the tradition of a warrior of Tempus. It is as he performs this ritual that he finds a chain round her neck, one he remembers seeing on her as a little hatchling. He recognizes it as the symbol of the keepers of the Pyazesh Draefor. Pulling it from around her neck, her swears on her name and the name of tempus to fulfill her mission as a guardian of Pyazesh Draefor. Returning to his home in the Temple, Jorge studies his Ancient books and realizes that he is unable to find any reference to the location of the fortress to where the Pyazesh Draefor is under guard. Continuing in his role as a paladin of Tempus. On greating a group of travellers from the south, Jorge learned that he maybe able to learn more about the history of his race in the town of Zhentil Keep. Promising to return to the temple in 2 years, Jorge took his few possessions and 2 weeks of supplies and left on his biggest journey. Traveling for nearly 2 months, helping towns deal with their problems, and spreading the word of tempus through out Faerun, Jorge finally reached the town of Zhentil keep. Upon journeying to the City of Baulders Gate, Jorge and his party entered Elfsong Tavern to seek refuge after a long period of travel. after a round of Mead, the party found themselves in a near empty Tavern it was due to this great service to Zhentil and Sembia that Jorge was Knighted and given the title "Sir Jorge the Keeper of Peace"